Sparking the Flame
by Rosette-a-licious
Summary: Sora's lovesick, Roxas is lonely. What could happen when that new kid starts hanging around? My first Kingdom Hearts story! Pairings: AkuRoku, slight SoRiku
1. Crush

**A/N:** Hi there! Rosette here, debuting my first real story her on Fanfiction…and it's AkuRoku! =D

I started writing this fic today during school when I was bored out of my mind. Critique and comments are much loved. Flames, however, are not.

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, don't you think there'd be a lot less Kairi, and a lot less Naminé, and a lot more AkuRoku in the games? Duh.

Maybe a bit more SoRiku, too.

---------------------------------------------------------

chapter one~_"Crush"_

"It's _obvious_ I like him, right? I mean, it's not like I'm hiding anything, am I? Ugh!! This is all just so _aggravating_!!" Sora Strife threw his arms in the air.

Roxas just sat on his bed, watching as his twin brother paced across the room, complaining about his life. He playfully rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. After a quick chuckle, he spoke up,

"Sora, I love you and all, but I don't really want to hear all about your sexual frustrations."

With that, Sora's face turned beat red, as he tried to sputter out a response.

"Oh, Riku!" Roxas mocked his twin in a high octave voice, "How can I profess my undying love for you?? Your eyes, the color of a clear, blue ocean; your hair, as pure as I know your heart to be!" he, quite dramatically, clutched a frameless picture of Riku to his heart, then burst into laughter.

"Roxas, you--!!!" Sora tackled his brother off the bed, pinning his laughing figure to the ground, and successfully retrieving the photo of his beloved Riku. A battle of tickling ensued--a desperate attempt to prove who was the greatest—when their older brother, Cloud, barged in the room to interrupt.

"Woah, there boys; no 'twincest' allowed in this house. Take it to the streets; at least there, you'll make money off of fan girls." Cloud laughed at his own joke, "Well, dinner's ready, you two. Come down when you're done with your, um…business…"

"GROSS!!" the two boys screamed in unison as they threw pillows at the closing door.

Roxas pulled himself off of the floor first, stretching his back as he did so.

"Well, I guess we'd better go eat, so we can get some sleep. We have the huge history exam tomorrow, y'know."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "Sounds like a plan. Oh, and Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"…Riku's eyes are _aqua_, not blue."

Roxas hit Sora in the face with a pillow.

----------------------------

So, that's it for now, guys. Sorry about the super short chapter. It was much longer on my notebook paper. ^^;

I plan on posting chapter two soon. I look forward to seeing if anyone likes it. ^^

~~Rosette


	2. Chemistry

A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! (But a whole what, 2people actually read this??)

I was planning on updating it a MONTH ago, but I couldn't find my rough draft! I looked through ALL of my writing and didn't find it ANYWHERE!!

Then, yesterday, I was emptying out my music folder for band, and THERE it was, in the very back. XP

Sorry, guys!!

If it makes you feel better, this one's a LOT longer.

Still short, but longer than the last one ^^

Disclaimer:: Yeah, I still don't own it.

---------------------------------------------------------

chapter two~_"Chemistry"_

Roxas stood in front of the mirror in his and Sora's bedroom.

"Honestly, Sora, I think you should just go up and kiss him." Satisfied with the tie placement, he styled a bit of his hair in front of his face, "Seriously. The guys a ticking time bomb of teenage angst, not love. Shy flirting is going to get you _anywhere _with a guy like that. You've gotta step it up." Roxas was finally happy with his morning appearance, and smiled sweetly into the mirror.

Sora was sprawled out on the bed, his uniform seemingly thrown on in haste, and a love-sick pout playing at his lips. The only response he gave his brother was a loud 'ugh' as he threw his head back over the side of the bed, and a whispered mumble that sounded something along the lines of, "It's not fair".

The walk to school was unusually clear. The sky was graced with nothing but sunlight, the red and orange tinged leaves of autumn dance among the breeze, and the crisp air felt chilled on Roxas' nose. The only thing out of place? Sora's bleak outlook on the world.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I just can't go up and kiss him, like _you_ said, Roxas, because that is WAY too forward. Cute guys are not supposed to be forward! It is just not done!!!" Sora took a quick breath before continuing his rant, "And, no offense, but what do you know about relationships, anyways? You've never even dated anyone, have you? Not a boy _or_ a girl! Oh my GOD, my poor, deprived brother!" Sora latched onto his twin in a death grip, pretending to cry.

"Augh!" Rpxas lost his stepping and almost toppled over, "Dear _goodness_, Sora, really?? Was all of that necessary?!" He pushed the brunette away, wiping his arms with fake disgust.

"…yes." Was Sora's meek reply.

Roxas sighed, exasperated, "Well, anyways, I feel so loved. Thanks." and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But, my love life is none of your business. I'll find the one when I find him. Or her. And _your_ love life is none of my business. I mean, come on! Stop bleeding your whole heart out to anyone that'll listen! If Riku is meant for you, you'll find out soon enough. Honestly."

The rest of their walk was silent.

"Oh my God…Roxas! It's lab day!! It's LAB DAY, Roxas!!" Sora jumped his brother as soon as the notice on the Chemistry lab door was clear in his eyesight. "You just _have_ to let me partner up with Riku; you just _have_ to! This could be my chance!"

"Ok, Sora, whatever. Just leave me all alone. All by myself…" Roxas downcast his eyes, a mask of fake sorrow on his face. Silently, to Pence and Hayner on his left, he added, "I know how desperate you are."

The boys snickered, patting a rather confused looking Sora on the back.

"Wh-whatever! So long as Ri-Riku ! Hi there, Riku!" The brunette's pale face darkened ten shades as soon as the silver haired boy came into view. Riku gave everyone an acknowledging nod, as well as a cool, sad smile as a hello.

"W-we have um, ah…lab day! Yeah, to…day, R-Riku. Would you, y'know…? Would you like to be my…um…my partner? Sora stuttered through his entire sentence, stumbling over the words he was trying to use to form a simple question.

Riku tossed some hair out of his face and answered with a plain, "Sure," that left Sora's heart beating heavily.

The teacher finally arrived to open the door, and all of the students piled in. Lab days were a rare, yet fun, occurrence in this Chemistry classroom, so everyone was excited.

"Alright, class, calm down, calm down. I know you all want to get this lab started, but first, business, as always. I'd like you all to meet our newest student, Axel Kaiser. He is not only new to this school, but to the town, as well, so I want everyone to make him feel welcome." The teacher sat some papers down on her desk. "Now then. It seems you, Roxas Strife, do not have a lab partner today. I'm pairing you with Axel, ok? Get to know him, show him around the school a bit. I'm sure you two will have fun."

"Yes ma'am, Miss Yuffie." Roxas scanned the new boy. His hair resembled fire: read strands sticking up violently, everywhere on his head, in some odd fashion. His eyes offset the red perfectly, shining emerald over two smudges of eyeliner that kin of looked like tear drops. His uniform wasn't on properly at all, with on half of his shirt tucked in, and his feet were adorned with Vans, red and black, instead of the expected white sneakers.

"Hey, Axel, I'm Roxas." He offered his hand to shake. Axel ignored it, looking at something behind Roxas and smiling mischievously.

"Rox-as, eh?" he replied, staring at the blonde, now. "Nice name. Especially for someone with quite a nice ass." Axel winked, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas' blue eyes narrowed as he stared back at the redhead. Anger flooded his face, shading him a heavy crimson. All he could feel right then was hate. A strong, undying hatred for Axel, and Axel alone.

So, why was it his stomach started turning flips every time he saw how those great green eyes sparkled??


	3. Surprise

Sooo…I'm super sorry this took so long! I have so much to deal with lately, what with college applications, auditions, marching band/indoor percussion…my life has been so hectic. D:

To tell you he truth, I forgot all about updating this story!! But, finally, here it is. I think it's the longest chapter, yet (out of a total of three. Whooo.). Read and review, pleeeeaaaase. =D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, sadly…things would be MUCH different if I did. I promise.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with a flustered Roxas, a cocky red-head, and a plentiful amount of terrible, horrible pick-up lines. Because, of course, Roxas Strife, out of all people, had to have the _exact_ same schedule as the new kid. Of course his life had to be a living hell. Of course it did not matter the class, and it did not matter the circumstances; Axel was always there, waiting.

** Biology**

"Hey, wanna give me a one-on-one lesson on the reproductive system?" He leaned closer to Roxas across the lab table, "I'm a hands on kind of guy."

Roxas slammed his book on the table and started to read the assignment, attempting to hide his face as the blood rushed to his cheeks

** Pre-Calculus**

Axel sauntered over to Roxas's desk the second the teacher announced they would be working in groups. Leaning on the desk, Roxas turned to his book bag, trying to find his worksheets. Axel chuckled, looking at Roxas's very visible backside.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" he asked innocently enough. Roxas sat back up in his chair, placing the papers on his desk.

"What? No, why?" he asked ignorantly.

A Cheshire grin spread over Axel's face, stretching from ear to ear, "I just keep seeing myself in your pants," he winked, promptly receiving a slap from the blonde. A burning palm print stained his pale flesh.

**Orchestra**

Roxas sat fifth chair, first violin in his orchestra class. Not a chair he was particularly proud about, but it could have been worse; seven chairs worse, as it were. Thankfully, the new kid played cello and not violin, so, since they were not in the same section, he did not think there would be much trouble in this class. He did not plan, however, on the conductor being late to class.

"'I have to make copies of the Fugue so everyone has parts to practice'," Roxas repeated the director under his breath in a mocking tone, "Blah blah. Yeah right! I bet he's doing this on purpose!! Ugh!" His stand partner laughed, and then proceeded to practice.

Roxas set his bow on the stand and cradled his violin. He was about to take a nice little nap, until a certain someone walked over to him, kneeling close to his ear.

"So, Roxas," Axel whispered while grinning, "I'd love to have you come over to my house some time to practice. Maybe you could play with my G string, or, I dunno, we can talk about F-holes."

Roxas shuddered at the horrific use of instrument anatomy in the pick-up lines.

**History**

The last class of the day. Roxas just hoped and prayed that he could make it through the remaining ninety minutes of his school day. This horrible, rotten, dysfunctional 'the world is out to get Roxas' day was getting out of hand, but it was _almost over_!!!

He sat at his desk, front of the class, and sighed as he laid his hands in his folded arms. The slight crack of light shining in from between his arms disappeared suddenly when a tall figure stepped in front of his seat. He sighed heavily, annoyed.

"So, Roxas, want to find a closet _we_ can make history in?" Roxas could _hear_ the sneer Axel had plastered on his face.

A load groan. A kick to the shin.

"Mr. Strife, please be quiet now that class has begun. Mr. Kaiser, please go to your seat. I do not bend the rules for new students." The history teacher walked into the classroom right as the bell rang, his monotonous voice almost as exciting has his grey bowtie. "Now, when the first World War began…."

Sora sat on the floor in the orchestra room, where the instruments are stored, clutching his gut and laughing like a hyena. Naminé stood next to Roxas, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. She had trouble stifling a soft laugh, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Guys, it is NOT funny!" Roxas yelled at his brother and friend, a much deeper blush taking control of his own features. "The guy is a complete nut job!!"

But Sora could not control himself. With his brother's pleading, his laughs only got stronger and louder. Naminé eventually found herself in a side splitting, hysterical laughter that reverberated through the room.

"I-I'm sorry! But it's just so—so funny!!" she apologized, collapsing onto the floor in more fits of laughter.

Roxas just pouted and grabbed his things. He made his way to the door in haste, and kicked it open in frustration, a very surprised (and rather frightened) red head just inches away from being pounded in the face. Roxas just stared into the wide emerald eyes that looked back at him.

The door seemed to close all too slowly, and as soon as it did, Roxas found himself swinging it back open frantically.

"Oh my God!!" he screamed, rushing through the door, "A-are you OK? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I really didn't!! I ju-" Roxas did not have time to finish his erratic apology as thin, soft lips pressed roughly against his own.


	4. Unbelievable

These chapter titles just keep getting worse and worse...  
Another short chapter. I'm just having a hard time keeping my brain focused on one thing these days, guys. Ooooh well. I think I have a good idea how the next chapter is gonna go, though, so that one should be longer. Maybe even LONG. Wow.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I EVER do, I promise you will be the first to know.

* * *

Slowly, Roxas's brain began to comprehend exactly what was going on: he had kicked the door-almost hitting Axel's face-and was screaming an apology…and then, there were lips on his. It took him a while, but he finally realized that he was being _kissed_. This _freak_ was stealing his first kiss, and he was just standing there, doing nothing at all.

So, he decided to take initiative. After letting out a small squeak, he made a grunting sound and pushed the taller boy away from him. Roxas's cheeks were flushed a light red, either from embarrassment or anger, as he pointed an accusing finger at Axel.

"Y-you FREAK!" He screamed, his eyes narrowing, "You filthy little FREAK! I can NOT believe you just did that! You just kissed a boy you just met! What kind of--? UGH!" Roxas decided he was too frustrated to form any proper sentences, so he just stood in the doorway, fuming. By now, his face was a dark crimson, definitely from the anger.

Axel just stood there, staring at Roxas the whole time, smirking. He did not seem appalled by anything the small blonde was screaming at him. In fact, it looked as if h were_ enjoying_ it.

That sent Roxas over the edge. He prepared his small fist and was ready to lunge at the fiery red-head, until Sora ran out of the door in just the nick of time.

"Roxas! Calm down Roxas We need to go home, like…now."

Roxas mumbled angry, incoherent phrases and shot an angry glare at his brother before focusing his attention on Axel again.

Sora spoke up again, "I know, whatever. We can talk about it later, but for now, let's just leave. And you," Sora directed his attention to the new kid, as well, "Leave my brother alone. Please. Just…leave him alone."

Sora dragged Roxas through the orchestra room doors and outside where Cloud was waiting to pick them up, leaving Axel alone in the school hallway. He stared at the door, his smirk eventually spreading into a full out grin. He let out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes.

"You will be mine, Roxas Strife. You may not know it yet, but I _always_ get what I want."


	5. Hooky

Sorry this took so long!!  
School stuff, personal stuff, college stuff...yeah. Bunches and bunches of stuff that none of you care about. XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?? Yeah, I didn't think so.

* * *

Axel wouldn't deny the fact that he was more than a little upset when he didn't see that small blonde head first thing in his Biology class. Sure, he had stolen the smaller boy's first kiss, but…was that _really_ any reason to play hooky? The fiery red-head let out a loud, annoyed sigh before resting his head on his desk, ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Roxas lie on his bed, face down, his blue flannel pajamas swallowing his small body whole. Sun filtered through the sheer curtains in his room and the flashing green numbers on his alarm clock indicated that it was well past time for him to get up. Still, the blonde stayed motionless, sprawled out over his covers trying to block out the rest of the world.

"Rooooxy," Sora cooed as he opened his twin's door slowly, "Are you going to get up any time soon?"

He was answered with a simple groan, but that seemed to be enough for the brunette. He clicked the door shut as quietly as he could, and Roxas thought he would be left alone to wallow in his own self-pity.

That, however, would have been expecting too much of his awkward and dysfunctional family. After barely five minutes had passed, his door was thrown open, nearly tossed off of its hinges, and Cloud stormed into the room. Roxas leaped from his spot on the bed, facing his older brother with fear wide in his blue eyes.

"Wh-whatever Sora told you I did, I didn't! I swear!" Roxas shut his eyes tight and covered his face with his arms, flinching in anticipation of what was to come.

When nothing came, even after a very long (at least, it _felt_ long) time, the blonde twin was left very confused. Keeping his arms in front of his face, he let one eye open. In front of him stood his older brother, a loving smile spread across his face. That in itself was weird. What he said next…well, that was even weirder.

"I'm not entirely sure of what happened at school yesterday. I'm not even entirely sure if I _want_ to know. So, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, alright? You can skip out on school today, if you want, but you have to promise me you'll go to the doctor when I come to get you so the absence doesn't count against you. Got it?" Roxas nodded gratefully at Cloud, thankful for not having to explain what _had_ happened at school, before tossing himself back into his bed, drowning himself in the quilts.

* * *

Roxas could not remember a time when he felt more refreshed. Then again, he assumed sleeping until two in the afternoon could make a person feel like that. He sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through the endless channels on their flat screen television.

"How can we have more than 300 channels and there still manage to be _nothing_ on??" Roxas clicked the TV off and tossed the remote to the floor. He still had another hour to waste until Cloud arrived to take him to the doctor.

After deciding that anything was better than mind numbing boredom, Roxas picked his book bag up off the floor and dug out his pre-cal book before starting on the homework he still hadn't finished. About half an hour had passed when his doorbell rang.

Roxas looked up to the door, confused.

"Is Cloud here already?" he asked himself aloud, "He's early…which is weird."

Roxas got up from his seat and headed over to the door, his fuzzy slippered-feet dragging the floor. Carelessly, he tossed the door open.

"Cloud, you're ear-" Roxas stopped his sentence short when he realized that it was not his older brother standing at the door.

His eyes scanned the tall man that stood in front of him until he reached the bright red head at the top and he cursed himself inwardly for not checking the peep hole before answering the door.

"Axel." He said solemnly.

"Hey there, Roxas!" The other boy replied with enthusiasm.

Roxas looked over to the clock on the wall. Still half an hour before Cloud would get home to pick him up. Shit.


End file.
